


A Real-Life Pirate Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Crossover, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Reichenbach Falls, Wholock, adventures with pirates, bowling for soup makes an appearence, didn't really edit this, not captain hook, sherlock was a special child, so does captain cook, the doctor makes everything better, unless you'd prefer to imagine it as neon trees, when he was little he wanted to be a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting there looking at the stars, the wind whistling across the grass, when he thought he heard as sound.  It was a sort of woosh-wooshing sound, and as he climbed down to have a look he thought it didn't sound quite like anything he had ever heard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real-Life Pirate Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I have no idea if this has been done before, but i couldn't help myself! (It's a double hiatus, what's a girl to do, ect.)

_Everybody told him it hadn't really happened; his parents, Mycroft, other children. And as he grew older and started to hone his talents, even Sherlock began to doubt himself. It couldn't have happened, of course not.  
           It was completely illogical, and if there was one thing Sherlock believed in it was logic. Well, when he was a young, naïve little boy he had believed he was a pirate, but of course he now knew that wasn't true. There had been no raggedy man, no bigger-on-the-inside blue box, and certainly not a real life pirate adventure._

        The stars were very bright that night, he remembered. He was suppose to be asleep, but Sherlock didn't like sleep because it wasted so much time. He was sitting in the highest sturdy branch of the oak tree at the corner of the family property, searching for something in the lacy pattern of leaves against the blue-black sky. He would have brought his homework along to get it out of the way, except Sherlock knew he could get it done on the short bus ride to school tomorrow morning. He didn't much care for homework, anyway. He would much rather take apart the owl pellet he had found this afternoon, but Mummy had taken it away because she said it was dirty.  
    He was sitting there looking at the stars, the wind whistling across the grass, when he thought he heard as sound. It was a sort of woosh-wooshing sound, and as he climbed down to have a look he thought it didn't sound quite like anything he had ever heard before.  
     The sound had come from over by the water tank, so Sherlock walked that was as quickly and silently as he could. Later he realized that walking towards a strange noise alone at night that could have ended very badly, but Mycroft always said there was nothing logical about fear so he kept on walking until he could inch along the metal siding and poke his head around the water tank.

     He simply could not believe it. He had been to London once, when his father had been invited to a charity dinner, and had seen the famous red and blue telephone boxes, but he certainly did not remember there being one behind the water tank. He felt sure Mycroft would have told him.  
        “Jesus!” he whispered, walking closer. He reached out, poised to check and make sure he wasn't dreaming, when the door opened and a man fell out. He was tall and gangly and a bit ragged. Sherlock thought this made him look as though he had been traveling on a train for a very long time.  
        “Oh, hello, who are you? I'm the Doctor. Can you tell me what year it is?”  
        “Sherlock Holmes. PhD or MD? Don't you know it's 1985?  
        “Hello, Sherlock. 1985, eh? Isn't there a song called that?” The man answered, tapping whatever that pen-thing in his hand was against the metal of the tank. It made a hollow pong sort of noise, and Sherlock thought he must be the type to always be moving about.  
        “Who are you and why were you in that police box and why is there a police box behind my water tank?!” Sherlock was starting to get agitated at this silly looking man-boy who couldn't stay still or at least give him some answers.  
        “Oh, yes, it's by that one rock band with the weird name and it's about that women who-” Sherlock cut him off by jumping up and grabbing the object from his hands.  
        “Oy! Give that back!” The man wrenched it from Sherlock's hand and looked at him like a kicked puppy.  
        “What'd you do that for, eh?!”  
 _“Who are you and why were you in that police box and why is there a police box behind my water tank?!”_  
        “Oh, yes, sorry. Well, I'm the Doctor and I'm a time traveling alien with two hearts. That's not a police box, it's a TARDIS, and she's the greatest and most powerful ship in the universe. And it's here because I landed it. Bit of a problem with the dimensional stabilizers; need to get that fixed soon. Sometimes I swear she's the one piloting me instead of the other way around!”  
       “Aliens don't exist and neither does time travel. You must be mad.” Sherlock answered, but on the inside his mind was racing through the possibilities. No, he was sure aliens and time travel were completely fictional.  
        “Well, yeah, I'm mad, but so was the Mad Hatter and he was a barrel of fun! And here, you must be smart, Sherlock Holmes, tell me if this isn't real.” Then, before Sherlock could say or do anything, the crazy man backed up and threw open the door on the box. Sherlock edged over a bit so he could see, curiosity getting the better of him yet again.  
     It couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real, but then the Doctor was motioning him forward and Sherlock stepped inside. It didn't make sense, and Sherlock racked his brain for anything and everything he had read about theoretical physics. He was positive none of Mycroft's books had mentioned anything like this.  
     The Doctor was spinning around the console in the middle, almost dancing in his excitement.  
        “She's gorgeous, right!? All of time and space, nothing else like it out there! Would you like a jammy dodger?!  
        “I still don't believe this is a time machine, even if it is bigger on the inside.”  
        “Oh, there it is, I love that! And of course it's a time machine, how do you think I got here!?”  
      Sherlock didn't have an answer for once. “That's not relevant.”  
        “Sherlock Holmes, you're going to have to learn to trust people. But here, since you're new at it, i'll give you a bit of proof to help. Where would you like to go?”  
        "Pardon me?”  
        “Where would you like to go? All of time an space to choose from, don't take this lightly. Or do, really, it'll be fun either way. So!” The Doctor did a spin and pointed at Sherlock. “What'll it be, my boy?”  
     Sherlock took a moment to process everything. He still thought this man was crazy, but perhaps the best way to prove that time travel was imaginary was to go along with him. He searched his memory for a suitable pretend destination.  
        “I was doing some reading about Captain Cook-” The Doctor cut him off.  
        “Okay, brilliant! Let's see, we probably don't want to see him stabbed to death by the Hawiians, sooo...” He pulled a lever on the console, and the room began to shake. Sherlock began to freak out a bit inside.  
        “What are you doing?!” He had to yell a bit to be heard over the machine-like noises.  
        “Why, we're going to 1775, of course! We'll have a real pirate-y adventure and I'll have you home in time for tea! Grab on to that railing, why don't you. It might get a bit bumpy on the landing.  
     A minuet later, the ship stilled and the Doctor ran over and opened the door with a flourish.  
        “Sherlock Holmes, I present to you, New Zealand in all it's 18th century pirate-y glory! Ready for an adventure?” 

_For what reason he couldn't say, but when he was standing on the edge of that roof looking down at John, phone to his ear, knowing that what he was about to do would hurt his friend more anything - more even then the war he had been injured in - knowing that the plan had to be executed perfectly if he was to succeed, Sherlock found himself thinking of the Doctor for the first time in decades.  
     He knew now that he had imagined the daft old alien, but just the same this Doctor had given him hope. “You've a great future, Sherlock Holmes,” he had said all those years ago, “Just make sure the future has a great Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock smiled to himself as he reminded himself of that, then closed his eyes and jumped. He wouldn't have admitted it if asked, but later he could of sworn he had heard a familiar woosh-wooshing sound as he barreled towards his future._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes or American phrasings, and remember, comments&likes = a happy Sam. In case you were wondering the song the doctor is talking about is 1985 by Bowling for Soup (or Neon Trees, i personally prefer that one more) and Captain Cook is a pretty weird, interesting guy as far as historical figures you learn about in school go. There's a crash course world history on him if you're interested. Also, i know the part about Sherlock stargazing sort of contradicts his attitude on space in The Great Game, but i figure that could be something he grew into later.


End file.
